1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-functional exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional exercise apparatus has only one purpose, i.e. exercising legs, chest, back arms, or shoulders. Hence, it is necessary for one to buy a number of exercise apparatuses in order to have exercise of different muscle groups. Thus, a so-called universal gym has been developed to obviate this drawback. However, the conventional universal gym is too bulky in size and expensive in cost thereby rendering it unsuitable for use in ordinary homes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional exerciser which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.